There are many electron beam apparatuses in operation world wide. They produce accelerated electrons that ionize some materials. This ionization can be useful in a various processes, including as examples, chemical processes that include cross-linking of polymers and/or polymerization of polymer precursors. Other processes and uses are available as well. The electrons also result in the generation of secondary radiation. These may, depending of several factors, be harmful to people and may degrade parts, materials and lubricants.
Electron beam apparatuses may be used to process webs. The webs pass into a reaction chamber for exposure. These machines and operations can be expensive, and it is desirable to improve their operation, reduce wear, improve serviceability, maintain operator safety, and/or improve energy usage. Various optional features herein, alone or in combination, may address one or more of these considerations.